You Know What They Say About Fair Play
by pandorabox82
Summary: When Sian comes to visit Serena and see how she's doing, Bernie realises something that she should have known long ago. *Sequel to I Never Kissed a Girl in Stepney (But I Did Kiss One In Sutton)*


The doorbell ringing caught Bernie's attention, and she glanced down at Serena, wondering if she had heard it as well. There was no response from her, and when she looked closer, she saw that her partner was sound asleep, curled up in her side, her arm thrown across Bernie's waist. Smiling indulgently, she leaned down and kissed the crown of her forehead as she gently lifted said arm and scooted out from beneath her.

With light steps, she tripped over to the front door and pulled it open, frowning at the blonde who was pacing there. She must have caught the woman's attention, as she looked up at Bernie, shock written on her features. "Excuse me, I thought this was Serena Campbell's home. Has that changed?"

"No, that hasn't. She's actually sleeping at the moment, is there something I can help you with…?" Bernie let her voice trail off, hoping the woman would fill in the blank of who she was, and why she was here.

"Sian Kors. I was travelling overseas when I heard the news about Elinor, and got back as soon as I could. May, may I come in? I want to see my friend."

Bernie nodded sharply as she moved aside, motioning for the woman to come inside. "Why don't we make coffee while we're waiting for her to wake up. And you can tell me a little about yourself."

Sian slowly slid her eyes up and down Bernie's body before locking in on her eyes. "Wait, you're Berenice! My Rena's newest conquest really is beautiful," she murmured as she stepped into the foyer and shrugged out of her coat, hanging it on the tree before making a beeline for the kitchen. That move alone told Bernie that the woman had spent quite a bit of time in Serena's home.

As Bernie went to follow her, old memories began to swim to the surface of her brain. "Wait! What did you call Serena?" she asked as she hurried after the woman, watching her pull out the coffee canister with practiced ease, measuring out the perfect amount before starting the coffee maker.

"Rena. That's been my nickname for her for ages. I picked it up from her mother. Why?"

She shook her head a little to clear the cobwebs away as she sat heavily at the kitchen table, a silly smile spreading across her lips, the first true smile she'd worn in what seemed like ages. "This is going to sound extremely bizarre, but were you in Sutton about twenty years ago, perchance? Celebrating a certain woman's separation from her louse of a husband?"

"Yes! But how did you…wait! You're her! The one who gave my Rena her first lesbian kiss, aren't you? I should have known from the moment I clapped eyes on you. Are you trying to tell me that you never put two and two together here? Honestly?"

"No. Serena looks completely different, and so do I. I was a redhead back then, and she had long hair." Bernie bit her lip as she looked down at the table. "That does explain, however, why her lips felt so very familiar when we kissed in theatre. Still, I can't believe that I missed this."

"Missed what?" Serena asked sleepily as she trudged into the room, coming over to Bernie's side and draping her body around her shoulders. Heedless of the fact that Sian was watching them, bemusement written on her features, Serena turned her face into Bernie's, kissing her cheek lightly. "Bernie? What did I miss?"

"The same thing that's been in front of my face ever since I met you. We've kissed before."

"Of course we've kissed before, Bernie. I seem to recall that you just kissed my head before leaving me."

Sian burst into a fit of giggles as she shook her head, and Bernie could tell by the way that Serena's arms tightened around her shoulders that she was not amused, and she reached up to tenderly squeeze a little, letting her lover know that she needed to be able to breathe. "Oh, don't look so peevish, Rena!"

"How am I supposed to look? We just…" Her voice trailed off as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Bernie's neck. Warm tears soon wetted her skin, and Bernie tenderly tugged Serena down onto her lap, cuddling her close as she just gazed at Sian. Behind the slight smile on her lips, there was a deep well of pain in her eyes, and she gave the woman a small nod.

"I know, Rena, I know. That's why I came to see you. I just found it cosmically funny that the woman you've chosen to spend your life with is Berenice here."

Serena lifted her head from Bernie's neck to fix her gaze on her friend, and Bernie just knew that she was arching one perfect eyebrow at Sian. "And why would it be funny that I would choose to be with her? I love her!"

"As well you should, you kissed her for the first time twenty years ago! And Fate, it seems, has brought you back together. I rather think that it's sweet, you know."

Serena turned her head up to gaze at Bernie, frowning slightly. "You were there in Sutton? You saw me? And said nothing?"

Bernie gave her a small smile as she shrugged, raising her shoulders a little. "Before you get your knickers in a twist, darling, I didn't realise it until Sian called you by your nickname. You've always been Serena to me, not Rena." She reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind Serena's ear. "Your hair was longer back then, and slightly redder."

Serena stared into her eyes, clearly wracking her brain to try and figure out how the pieces of their past fit together. "You were dressed in camouflage?" Bernie nodded. "And you caught my bra."

"Guilty." She blushed a little as Serena gave her a tender smile. Sian coughed a little and they turned their heads in tandem to look at her. "Yes?"

"The coffee's ready. Are your trays still in the same place, Rena?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'll make up a tray for us, if you want to head into the living room. It would probably be a lot more comfortable for the both of you, rather than sitting at the table."

Bernie nodded a little as she gently pushed Serena off her lap. As they stood, she instinctively reached for her partner's hand and led her into the living room. "The love seat, Bernie. I want to curl up close to you, and still be able to look at Sian as we talk."

"What? You don't want to look at me?" she teased without thinking, letting out a small gasp as she realized what she had said. Still, the small giggle that dropped from Serena's mouth was a welcome sound, and as they curled up on the seat, Bernie dropped a kiss to the curve of her partner's neck, listening to her purr as she stretched out against her.

"When Sian leaves, I am going to look my fill. Because you are going to put on a little show for me." Bernie swallowed thickly as she nodded. "It is only fair, you know, that you do this to help me in my grief. But I'm selfish, I don't want to share you with anyone, not even Sian."

Serena snaked one hand under Bernie's shirt to spread her long fingers out on her stomach, and she jumped a little at how cold her skin was. "I would do anything for you, Serena. But you know that I'm gangly and more likely to run to the rescue than gyrate seductively."

"Oh, I beg to differ, Bernie. You can swing those hips most deliciously when you want to."

It was so good to hear Serena purr lowly once more, and she cuddled the woman closer as she nodded a little. "I suppose that I would do anything to make you happy, Serena. Even if that called for making a fool of myself."

"I doubt very much that you would ever make a fool of yourself, Berenice." Serena snuggled in a little closer to Bernie, resting her head on her chest as they waited for Sian. "This is truly the best I've felt since the funeral. I only hope that, that, that somewhere, Elinor understands that I fell in love with you and that you never took her place. I hope that wherever she is, she's happy."

"I think we all wish that for our children, Serena," she murmured as she dropped a light kiss onto her head. Sian made a low sound of agreement as she entered the room. "That didn't take too long."

"Rena likes her coffee strong and hot, just like her taste in women, it seems." The woman winked broadly at them as she set the tray down and handed them each a cup. "I'm assuming you take yours the same?"

"Give the woman a prize," she replied as she took her mug and brought it close to her chest, taking care not to get too close to Serena's skin. "So, Sian, what were you doing that kept you away?"

Serena swatted at her thigh as she sat up, giving her one of her inscrutable smirks as she scooted closer to her side and drank from her cup. "If I know Sian, she was off on some adventure, trying to find some handsome older man with a fat bank account to keep up with her lavish ways."

"I almost bagged me one of your coworkers, or did you forget that, Rena?"

Bernie cocked her head to one side as she tried to look between her partner and Sian. "All right, I feel like I'm missing out on something here. Care to fill me in, Serena?"

Sian giggled, and Bernie just knew that her lover was blushing deeply, even as she took a sip of her coffee. "Raf was quite smitten with our Sian. She even gave him a look at the goods." It was Sian's turn to blush, and Bernie let out a loud laugh at the sight. "Go on, Sian. Show them to Bernie. I'm certain she'd like to see the fine work your surgeon did. There aren't any scars at all!"  
"Rena! You can't possibly!"

"Oh, come on! You showed them off to Arthur and Morven with no qualms!"

"Yes, well, they weren't sleeping with my best friend!" Bernie choked a little on her breath, coughing lightly before taking a long drink. "Pay no mind to our dear Rena, Bernie. She is often given to flights of fancy when she feels like she needs to be indulged."

"Maybe I just want to see something pretty," Serena protested. Bernie met Sian's gaze and gave her a small wink before shifting away from Serena and letting out a short huff of a breath. "Bernie?"

"Are you saying that I'm not pretty?" she answered, trying her best to sound deeply wounded. Sian ruined the whole game by devolving into a fit of giggles. "Serena?"

"Look away, Sian," her partner responded as she set both of their cups on the coffee table before pressing Bernie down against the sofa and claiming her lips in a torrid kiss. Bernie grunted a little as Serena cupped one of her breasts, roughly flicking her thumb over her nipple and lighting a fire of desire deep in the pit of her stomach. "I think that gives you your answer, don't you?"

Bernie nodded breathlessly as she struggled to sit up, righting her shirt as she did so. Sian had her hand pressed to her lips, a knowing smile dancing in her eyes as she slumped back on the sofa. "Well, I think that Serena is in very capable hands here. Or rather, her more than capable hands have you quite ensnared. But do make my little Serena Ballerina dance for you once more. I rather think that you both need that in your lives."

Serena sighed as she snuggled against Bernie's chest, letting her fingers worry the fabric of her shirt as she drew in a deep breath. "I do believe you're right, Sian. Do, do you want to stay for supper? Jason's over at Alan's for the day, so it will just be Bernie and myself…"

"No, I just wanted to check in on you, to make certain that you were being well taken care of, after everything. It seems that I had no need to worry, you're going to be better, in time. Nothing will ever be the same again in your life, we both know that." A long look passed between the two women, and somehow Bernie knew that Sian had also lost a child at some point, making them members of a truly awful club. "I'm just glad that you're here for her, Bernie. Take care of my darling Rena."

"I will."

They nodded to each other, and then Serena and Sian were slipping into a deep conversation, talking about people Bernie didn't know, and experiences she hadn't taken part in. Still, she was finding out more about her lover, and she tucked away each tidbit she found out, knowing that she could put them to good use someday.

"Well, it has been lovely talking to you both," Sian said as she stood up, collecting their cups before loading up the tray and looking at them expectantly. Serena quickly got up and held her hand out to Bernie. She took hold of it, allowing Serena to tug her to her feet before she wrapped an arm around Bernie's waist. They followed Sian out to the kitchen, watching her rinse the cups out in the sink before putting them in the washer. "Call me, both of you, if you need anything."

"Of course, Sian!" Serena stepped away from Bernie's side to hug her friend tightly. "And you're welcome here anytime. Just call before you come over. Jason needs to know about visitors."

"Certainly. I love you."

"I love you, too." They hugged once more, and Bernie felt a small twinge of jealousy at the easy way they were able to express their affection. Sian made her way out to the door as Serena turned towards her. "Thank you, Bernie."

"I didn't do anything."

"You used an afternoon off to indulge my friend. Our time together is so precious, and you willingly let me have time with her." Serena leaned in and kissed her deeply, hooking an arm around her neck to hold her in place. Bernie smiled against her lips before breaking the kiss and looking at her lover. "Bernie?"

"I think that I owe you a show, don't I?" Serena nodded, giving her a soft smile. "Well, let's head upstairs, then, as I have the feeling that we're going to want to have the bed close at hand by the time I'm finished."

"Okay." Bernie pecked at her lips once more before heading out to the staircase. She could hear Serena's feet padding after her, and she smirked a little as she started to take the stairs a little faster, wondering if the woman would pick up her pace, as well.

She felt lighter than she had in weeks when she burst into their bedroom, and she glanced over her shoulder to see Serena kick the door closed behind her, her cheeks flushed as she plopped down on the bed and stared at Bernie. "Do I get something to strip to, at least?"

"Hold on." Serena reached over to her nightstand and picked up her tablet, tapping away at it before giving Bernie a little smirk. "Will this do?"

She pressed her finger to the screen, and the strains of "If You Think I'm Sexy" began to spill forth. Bernie shook her head a little as she reached up and began to fiddle with the buttons on her shirt, slowly undoing them as she kept her eyes on her lover. They kept licking their lips as the song went on and her clothes came off, and she could feel herself becoming wetter and wetter as she watched Serena shift on the bed, her hand slipping down her torso to disappear beneath the waistband of her trousers.

Unable to hold onto the thin filament of her control any longer, Bernie tugged off her bra and stalked over to the bed, tossing it onto Serena's lap before pushing her lover back on the bed and capturing her lips in a soft kiss as they stretched out on the mattress. Bernie growled a little as she felt Serena slip her hands beneath her panties to cup her arse, squeezing almost roughly as she tried to get herself comfortable beneath Bernie.

"Mark me as yours, Bernie," Serena whispered as she looked up into her eyes. Bernie gave her a warm smile as she nodded, letting her fingers make short work of Serena's clothes before she started to place large, open mouthed, kisses on her lover's skin, taking special care to nip and lick at the tendon of her neck, the sharp plane of her collarbone, the swell of her breast.

Soft coos slipped from Serena's lips as Bernie kissed and licked at her pebbled nipple before taking it between her lips and suckling strongly as her right hand delved between Serena's legs, pushing them apart before stroking her vulva, finding Serena more than ready for her. It didn't take much urging from her lover for Bernie to slip three fingers into her tight channel, her thumb lightly rubbing against Serena's clit as she manipulated her flesh.

Tearing her lips away from Serena's breast, she angled her head so that she could watch the orgasm that tore through her lover's body, her back bowing up so high as she tried to come into closer contact with Bernie. "Ber-ber-bernie!" she cried out as every muscle in her body tightened, her head thrown back in pleasure.

"I have you," she murmured as she caressed Serena through her orgasm, a feeling on contentment stealing over her mind as she watched Serena come back to her. "I will always have you, Serena."

"Good," she replied breathlessly, her head lolling back onto her pillow, her eyes still closed, a small smile curving up her lips. "Now come here and kiss me."

"Yes, Serena," Bernie replied as she stretched out along her lover and wrapped her limbs around her warm body, pulling the covers up around them before placing a lush kiss on Serena's lips. Her lover buried her hands in Bernie's hair, holding her close as the kiss lingered on. "I do love you, you know."

"Just as I love you." A wide yawn split Serena's lips, and Bernie chuckled a little as she started to stroke her hair. "I'm going to sleep now, you don't have to follow me there. You'll be in my dreams, anyway. Hold me close, all right?"

"As if I would do any differently," she teased as she chucked Serena's chin lightly. Giving her another kiss, Bernie then shifted position again so that Serena would fit beneath her chin. They normally ended up in that position by the morning, anyway. It didn't take long for her lover to fall asleep, and then Bernie was running her fingers up and down Serena's back as she glanced at the clock. Though it was only four in the afternoon, she knew that her lover would sleep the night through, if she didn't wake her up for supper.

Knowing that she didn't want to let that happen, since they did have a few things to get accomplished that evening, namely paperwork, Bernie reached over and set their alarm for six, knowing that they could make food together before settling into their work. Then she snuggled in close to Serena once more and let her eyes close, listening to the delicate sounds that Serena made while she was sleeping, letting that lull her to sleep, the memory of their first kiss in Sutton playing through her head.


End file.
